The Light of a Man (Version 2)
by Freohr Weohnata Kausta
Summary: Two men, He and Guy, fall into Portals that connect to different realities that were once fiction. They have to travel between the different worlds to find and kill creatures of pure darkness. This is the first version in what would've been my first book ever. Of course, this is the Fiction version of the world that I wanted to create. Version 2 has 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

1

Darkness- Redux

Red eyes opened to darkness, "Welp, here I am again," He said.

Blue eyes opened next to him, "Don't forget about me!" The Other Guy said.

The red eyes deadpanned onto the blue eyes, "I can't forget about you, 'cause you're too bloody annoying, ya dimwit!" He said.

Blue eyes glimmered in amusement, "You love me and you just don't want to admit it, well, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" The Other Guy yelled at He.

The red eyes just closed in annoyance, He sighed then asked, "So, where are we exactly?"

Blue eyes took in their surroundings, they were in an area that had dark blurs the shape of buildings and poles, farther away in a direction, they couldn't identify since it was black everywhere, there was a white portal hovering above the (supposed) ground. "Well, I can honestly say that we're not in Kansas anymore He."

Red eyes glared at the blue eyes, "Yes, I can see that, thanks Dorothy."

"No problem Toto. Anyways, should we check out that ominously glowing portal?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, we need to get out of here anyways, I think the Darkness is getting to me," He said, his red eyes (Heh) eyeing the Darkness warily.

As they approached the Portal, pure red eyes watched them from around one of the 'buildings', they continued on their way, never noticing the ominously glowing pure red eyes.

When they reached the Portal, they looked into it, the faint light from it shining on their bodies, showing that The Other Guy had shoulder-length blonde hair, with sky-blue eyes. The Other Guy was wearing a golden shirt, with blue jeans, and had a bow unstrung strapped to his back, next to a quiver filled with golden arrows.

The faint light from the Portal showed that He had red hair that spiked up, small red flames running across it, but they weren't bright enough to be seen, his irises were a blood-red color. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans, with a sword that had a ruby embedded in its pommel, and a leather grip on the handle.

As they stared into the Portal, it was slowly switching between worlds, it showed a land with mountains to the west and south, the ones to the south were bigger than the ones in the west, a desert in the middle of the land and forests in the north of the land, and farther than that were tundras of ice and snow, mountains poking up here and there.

The next world shown had deserts and what looked like sandstone mountains everywhere on it, they could see a few settlements across the part of the world they could see.

The next one it cycled through showed a mountain that had a dark, ominous cave with forests all around it.

The final one had a line a mountains going from the north to the south, to the southeast there was a darkened patch of land, with a volcano steadily billowing smoke. To the north-west, there were green hills and forests that they could see. To the east of the line of mountains, there was a giant forest with a lone mountain next to it.

When the final one passed they looked at each other and He asked The Other Guy, "Which world do you want to jump into?"

"Hmm, Alagaësia seems like a likely choice, but I kinda want to go to Middle Earth."

They stood there and pondered which one they were going to go into, watching it cycle through the different worlds. Since they were lost in thought, neither of them noticed the Red Eyes grow closer and loom above them.

Finally, The Other Guy spoke up, "How about w-" but got cut off by the Red Eyes pushing them both in at the same time.

The Portal flashed brightly, illuminating the Monster with red eyes. It was a humanoid creature, but with too long legs and arms, with fingers that had four joints. Its face was grotesque, it had a nasty smile stretching from side to side, no nose and there were no eyelids nor eyebrows. It had darkness coming out of its head like hair, floating on an unseen and unfelt wind.

As the brightness faded, the smile and eyes stayed there, they then faded away.

* * *

**Not better than the first Version, though it is more detail-oriented than V1.**

**Not much to say here, so I'll leave it as is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

Falling- Redux

"-Eeeeeeheeeeeee! He! This is just like UP, 'cept, we're going down!" The Other Guy yelled over the wind howling in their ears.

"You and me remember UP very differently!" He yelled back.

"Nah, we remember it the same. Anyway, where do ya think we are falling to?" The Other Guy asked.

He looked down and said, "I think we might be in Alagaësia. . . Probably. . . Most likely."

The Other Guy looked down also, "Yep, it might be. Anyway, do we have parachutes?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe since we were PUSHED into the Portal!" He replied.

"Wait, we were pushed?"

"Yes, didn't you feel it? We were definitely pushed."

"No, I think I was too busy talking, then falling. Anyway, I don't have parachutes, you don't have parachutes. I think it's a safe bet that we're not going to survive this."

"Woah, talk about morbid, Mr. I'm-Happy-Everyday." He snarked.

The Other Guy ignored him in favor of staring at his arm, "Hmm, yes maybe," The Other Guy muttered to himself, but it was lost in the rushing wind, "He!"

"What?"

"I've got it. We just need to land on our feet!"

"Wha-? Why? And why were you staring at your arm?"

"Inventory. Anyways, I looked at the buffs and it showed that we have an immunity buff until we hit the ground, then it's gone, though I don't think that it will work, it was flashing."

He frowned and looked at his arm, moments later he said, "Yup, I see it. Let's try to land on our feet."

"Hmm, Ooh, Lookie here, there is a clothes tab." The Other Guy said, grinning mischievously.

"NO. You are not doing that, the Writer was going through a Phase when he wrote that part in the original document, now it's a redux, and he's not doing it. Not this time."

"Oh, Okey then," The Other Guy looked down, "Hmm, it seems we are getting closer. Alright, let's try t-" The Other Guy started, but got cut off by him slamming him into the ground.

He landed in a kneeling position, right fist on the ground, with his left hand crossed over his right knee. The left knee fully planted on the ground. He looked up at the sound of clapping.

The person that was owning the pair of hands that were clapping belonged to a man in a simple green tunic, with a brown jacket over that, and had brown pants. Some enthusiastic clapping came from the person sitting on a horse next to the first, she (for it was a girl, they think) was wearing a simple red tunic and brown pants, a sword attached to her belt. There was a third person, it was an old man, he had some grey in his beard and had a robe/cloak with a hood on and his eyes were an ice blue.

As He stood up, everybody heard The Other Guy groaning. They ignored him in favor of watching He bow like he won an award. The Other Guy got up and bowed shakily, "Tha-thank you, thank you very much," he said then fell forward on his face.

"Ignore him, he's a little bit out of it, kinda fell on his face a bit ago," He explained.

"No, no, it's completely fine," the one in the green tunic said, "Would you like to travel with us? You seem quite lost if how you've fallen from the sky makes it seem."

"Al- Alphard! We can't just take some random people from off the road, we need to do our-" here she glanced at them, "Things," She finished.

The one called Alphard raised a dubious eyebrow, "We are just riding to Terim, we just need to restock and find what we need there, and these people might find what they are looking for there, too."

"Uh, you do realize that 'these people' are standing right here, right?" He said, then shook his head, "Anyway, the name's He, this right here is The Other Guy, also known as Guy."

"Hello!" The Other Guy said happily, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alphard, the person next to me in the red shirt is Rivan, and the old man is Neal." Alphard introduced them.

Rivan gave a little wave, "Hi," while Neal just grunted.

* * *

**Okay, so this one is actually unfinished. You may notice that the main Characters are different for Inheritance Cycle; that's because i was using characters from my Gender-swap of Eragon book in this.**

**Way back when, the majority of my stories were seriously interconnected.**

**There's going to be a second one appearing- a second second chapter, and it's still going to be this one, but it's from a different computer that i used and it didn't save correctly. I'm going to post it right after this.**

**722 words.**


	3. Chapter 2-2

Chapter

2

Falling- Redux

"-Eeeeeeheeeeeee! He! This is just like UP, 'cept, we're going down!" The Other Guy yelled over the wind howling in their ears.

"You and me remember UP very differently!" He yelled back.

"Nah, we remember it the same. Anyway, where do ya think we are falling to?" The Other Guy asked.

He looked down and said, "I think we might be in Alagaësia. . . Probably. . . Most likely."

The Other Guy looked down also, "Yep, it might be. Anyway, do we have parachutes?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe since we were PUSHED into the Portal!" He replied.

"Wait, we were pushed?"

"Yes, didn't you feel it? We were definitely pushed."

"No, I think I was too busy talking, then falling. Anyway, I don't have parachutes, you don't have parachutes. I think it's a safe bet that we're not going to survive this."

"Woah, talk about morbid, Mr. I'm-Happy-Everyday." He snarked.

The Other Guy ignored him in favor of staring at his arm, "Hmm, yes maybe," The Other Guy muttered to himself, but it was lost in the rushing wind, "He!"

"What?"

"I've got it. We just need to land on our feet!"

"Wha-? Why? And why were you staring at your arm?"

"Inventory, anyways, I looked at the buffs and it showed that we have an immunity buff until we hit the ground, then it's gone, though I don't think that it will work, it was flashing."

He frowned and looked at his arm, moments later he said, "Yup, I see it. Let's try to land on our feet."

"Hmm, Ooh, Lookie here, there is a clothes tab." The Other Guy said, grinning mischievously.

"NO. You are not doing that, the Writer was going through a Phase when he wrote that part in the original document, now it's a redux, and he's not doing it. Not this time."

"Oh, Okey then," The Other Guy looked down, "Hmm, it seems we are getting closer. Alright, let's try t-" The Other Guy started, but got cut off by him slamming him into the ground.

He landed in a kneeling position, right fist on the ground, with his left hand crossed over his right knee. The left knee fully planted on the ground. He looked up at the sound of clapping.

The person that was owning the pair of hands that were clapping belonged to a man in a simple green tunic, with a brown jacket over that, and had brown pants. Some enthusiastic clapping came from the person sitting on a horse next to the first, she (for it was a girl) was wearing a simple red tunic and brown pants, a sword attached to her belt. There was a third person, it was an old man, he had some grey in his beard and had a robe/cloak with a hood on and his eyes were an ice blue.

As He stood up, everybody heard The Other Guy groaning. They ignored him in favor of watching He bow like he won an award. The Other Guy got up and bowed shakily, "Tha-thank you, thank you very much," he said then fell forward on his face.

"Ignore him, he's a little bit out of it, kinda fell on his face a bit ago," He explained.

"No, no, it's completely fine," the one in the green tunic said, "Would you like to travel with us? You seem quite lost if how you've fallen from the sky makes it seem."

"Ale- Alven! We can't just take some random people from off the road, we need to do our-" here she glanced at them, "Things," She finished.

The one called 'Alven' raised a dubious eyebrow, "We are just riding to Terim, we just need to restock and find what we need there, and these people might find what they are looking for there, too."

"Uh, you do realize that 'these people' are standing right here, right?" He said, then shook his head, "Anyway, the name's He, this right here is The Other Guy, also known as Guy."

"Hello!" The Other Guy said happily, "Nice to meet you."

"I am Alven, my friend next to me is Revan, the old man behind us is Neal." Alven said, motining to himself, then the girl, then the old man behind them.

* * *

**A bit different from the other one, mainly in dialogue and how the characters interacted.**

**719 words.**

**And with this one, it's the end of the chapters for The Light of a Man Version 2.**


End file.
